


Electric

by Lieju



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Established Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Kisses, M/M, also platypus electrolocation, artificial arms, platypus electroreception, whether i write heinz having artificial arms depends but here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Written based on a prompt 'Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.'





	Electric

Perry took hold of Heinz's hand and ran his bill on his fingertips.

Heinz smiled. ”Oh you're so cute! Your hands are so_ tiny_ compared to mine...”

Perry placed a kiss on his fingers, feeling the electric current under the artificial skin. He chattered contentedly.

This new routine was nice. A scheme and thwarting early in the day, then boyfriend quality time after work. Some days they watched a movie, or went out, or Perry helped Heinz clean up the mess they had made.

Or like today, were planning to watch a movie but ended up making out instead.

Perry gently pushed Heinz on his back on the sofa. The evil scientist had already discarded his labcoat, and his sleeveless turtleneck left his artificial arms on full display. Not that most people would have been able to tell. Unless you paid very close attention to how his fingernails were slightly too smooth and even, or how there were no moles or other natural imperfections, or got a good look at his shoulders where a seam and a slight change in skin tone revealed where they joined his organic body you never would have even suspected...

Unless you were Perry.

His natural platypus electroreception wasn't terribly useful out-of-water and in an urban environment with everything full of man-made electric fields that made it almost impossible to focus on anything specific. But he had fairly quickly noticed (after a punch or two had connected with his bill) that the doctor's arms were artificial.

He had made note of it in case of hidden weapons or extra strength, but apart from that he hadn't had much reason to care.

Until now.

Perry ran his bill on Heinz's hand, stopping at his wrist, gently pressing against it. He chattered at the whir of gears and the static feel of electromagnetic current against his bill. It was almost too much, almost uncomfortably overloading his senses.

But only _almost._

Fur on his back stood up, and he turned Heinz's hand around to place a kiss on his palm.

Heinz's fingers curled up slightly.

Perry continued upwards, tracing kisses on his arm, crawling on top of him.

Heinz let out a satisfied mutter.

Perry knew from experience Heinz did have feeling in his arms, or something like a sense of touch, but wasn't entirely certain how much he could feel him, especially as he moved up, nearer to his shoulders.

Clearly this required more experimentation.

Perry reached his shoulder where the mechanical joined the organic. The taste of human skin under his bill was saltier, sweatier, the organic electric impulses under this living skin less overwhelming. Softer...

But as much Heinz as the self-made mechanical arms...

Perry softly licked at his long neck and Heinz shivered. He reached to stroke Perry's back.

”You-”

Perry turned to look at him. He had been much more quiet than was usual. Was something wrong?

”You looked so- focused...” Heinz smiled. ”You're so cute!” His smile disappeared. ”Yeah I don't know if you _remember_, but my arms- if you're wondering what's _wrong_ with them-”

Perry shook his head. Nothing was wrong with them as far as he was concerned.

Heinz ignored him. ”There's a backstory there, well_ two _backstories. Two completely unrelated events, can you believe it? I mean like they say, make me lose one arm, shame on you, make me lose two and- or _something_ like that. I saw you being so focused on that so I almost started explaining but that would have been a _backstory_, and so _work_. Not to mention a major mood-killer-” He sighed. ”I didn't kill the mood now anyway, did I?”

Perry shook his head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

”Oh _good._ I should give you the full story though-”

Perry kissed his lips softly.

Heinz smiled into the kiss. ”You're right. Tomorrow.”


End file.
